SMA XOXO
by aspirerainbow
Summary: bagaimana keseruan SMA XOXO saat MOS tiba? ada Ketos SMA XOXO bak pangeran negeri dongeng, waketos 1 dan 2 yang masing-masing ramah hati, ada pula ketua kedisiplinan yang galaknya minta ampun. ada juga seksi repot dan seksi banget, nah loh. still Chap 1 Not Yaoi. RnR please


**author: aspirerainbow**

**cast : EXO (all member)**

** Heo Jangmi (OC)**

** Sophie Kim (OC)**

** Lee Sungrin (OC)**

** Park Kiyoo (OC)**

** Lee Hana (OC)**

**genre: school life, AU, humor, not Yaoi, Friendship**

**rate: K-T**

**Disclaimer: ini ff pertama saya di ffn mohon bantuannya chinguedeul ^^ maafkan jika fictionnya tidak sesuai dengan selera kalian. nama-nama indonesia member EXO dari foto editan Kpop_Ngakak, kecuali para OC itu bisa diimajinasikan sebagai diri kalian sendiri. happy reading ^^**

**Warning : Yang gak suka Yaoi, jangan ngebash **

"Saya ucapkan selamat datang untuk kelas 10 yang akan memasuki dunia baru yaitu masa SMA yang mana banyak diketahui oleh banyak orang bahwa masa SMA adalah masa yang paling indah, untuk itu pergunakanlah dengan baik masa SMA ini jangan sampai kalian semua mengalami masa-masa terburuk dalam hidup kalian."  
Begitulah pidato singkat kepala sekolah SMA XOXO, Lee Soo Man Syarifullah , . Semua murid bertepuk tangan.

"Apakah upacaranya masih lama? Aku bosan" kata seorang murid disalah satu barisan kelas 11. Teman-temannya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu.

"Dan sekarang, saya persilahkan kalian masuk ke kelas masing-masing dengan didampingi oleh kakak kelas atau anggota osis, terima kasih"

***  
Sebelum ke kelas 10 mari kita perkenalkan para anggota osis SMA XOXO. Yang pertama adalah Kris Wu Yifan Baskoro, biasa dipanggil Kris kelas 12-1 ketua osis paling tampan dan paling disegani di SMA XOXO. Berperawakan tinggi hampir 190 cm, tampan bak pangeran di negeri dongeng, rambut pirang, hidung mancung dan bermata elang. Siapa yang tidak suka dengan manusia yang satu ini, sudah pasti semua murid di sekolah ini menyukainya.  
Yang kedua adalah Kim Joonmyun Suho Dirgantara, para fansnya biasa memanggil dengan sebutan Suho. Wakil Ketua Osis I yang saaaaaaanggaaaatt baik hatinya, murah senyum, suka menolong dengan sesama. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kris yang super dingin. Masuk kelas 12-1 sama seperti Kris. Pintar dan bersahaja. Kata-kata itulah yang menggambarkan seorang Suho.  
Yang ketiga yaitu Park Chanyeol Supriyadi. Juga wakil ketua osis II mendampingi Suho sebagai wakil ketua osis. Panggilan teman-temannya yaitu Supri. Masuk di kelas 12-5 karena ia bodoh (?) Dan ia tidak mau dipanggil Supri maka dari itu ia selalu mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai Chanyeol. Ramah dan suka menebar senyum. Happy virusnya osis SMA XOXO. Tapi disisi lain ia juga bisa serius. suka menggoda perempuan di sekolahnya. Istilah tepatnya womanizer.  
Yang keempat adalah Dodo Kyungsoo Saputra. Seksi Repot satu ini bener-bener repot, kayak emak-emak dipasar. Panggilannya Dodo atau gak Dio. Masuk kelas 11-2, dan dia hobi memasak, ia seperti juru masakan dan ibu bagi anggota osis lainnya. Jika Kris dinobatkan sebagai Ayah karena ketegasannya maka Dio dinobatkan sebagai ibu karena kerepotannya kayak ibu-ibu.  
Lalu yang kelima ada Chen Kim Ahmad. Anak kelas 11-1, cukup nerd tapi baik. Anak seksi rusuh karena dia memang suka ngerusuh, suaranya cetar membahana badai, dia bisa teriak sampe 8 oktaf (?). Hobinya suka teriak2 di koridor sekolah dan ngetroll semuanya dia.  
Keenam ada Byun Baekhyun Permadi, anak kelas 11-2 sama kayak Dio. Soulmatenya Dio lah istilahnya, kemana-mana selalu sama Dio, kalo gak Dio ya Chen. Seksi rusuh bareng Chen karena mereka suka ngetroll bareng dan nyanyi bareng. Klop laaaahh.  
Ketujuh ada Xi Luhan Kasmin, mendapat gelar seksi banget (?) Karena doi suka ngedance dan olahraga sepak bola. Kelas 12-3, walaupun kelas 12 tapi wajahnya tidak mencerminkan anak kelas 12. Imuuutt banget. Punya fanclub sendiri 'deer lu' entah apa maksudnya.  
Yang ke delapan ada Zhang Yixing Lay Waryono. Kelas 12-2. Anggota terlelet dan terbolot di sekolah. Semua anggota osis mesti sabar dengan kebolotan nih anak satu. Tapi mesti begitu dia jago ngedance, dijuluki raja dance di sekolahnya. Doi sama kayak Luhan, dapet gelar 'seksi banget' satu trademarknya dia "ada apa ya?"  
Yang ke sembilan ada Kim Xiumin Sunardi, anak kelas 12-3, hobi sepak bola seperti Luhan, wajah mirip Sohee Wonder Girl, suka teriak, suka makan bakpao, panggilan akrabnya Baozi. Mendapat gelar 'seksi heboh' karena xiumin suka heboh sendiri kalau ada bakpao dan boneka rilakkuma. Tapi gini-gini xiumin itu ketua kedisplinan disekolah. Doi galak coy.

Udah ya? Oh belum... Oh iya selain cowok-cowok, kita juga punya beberapa cewek-cewek populer. Kenalan yuuukk  
Yang pertama ada Heo Jangmi Ratulangi. Doi kelas 12-1 bareng Kris, dan udah menjadi sahabat Kris sejak taman kanak-kanak. Doi ini menjabat sebagai ketua club modelling di sekolah. Doi model dengan bayaran mahal di sekolahnya hehehe.  
Lalu yang kedua ada Sophie Kim Paramitha. Sama seperti Jangmi doi kelas 12-1, teman sebangku Jangmi. Doi menyukai hal-hal yang berbau klasik seperti musik klasik, alat musik klasik. Doi juga ketua klub musik klasik. Sering duet dengan Lay. Sophie bermain biola dan Lay bermain piano. Mereka selalu dipasangkan jika ada pensi atau event-event tertentu.  
Yang ketiga adalah Lee Sungrin Putri Waringin, anak kelas 11-2 ini mirip seperti boneka. Dia salah satu model di club modellingnya Jangmi. Namun ia juga anggota club baseball.  
Yang keempat ada Park Kiyoo Risky Hutabarat. Masuk ke kelas 11-4, penyuka panda, hobinya menulis fiksi dan bercita2 menerbitkan cerita fiksinya ke penerbit dan menjadi terkenal. Suka ketawa gak jelas, gak ada yang ngelucu tapi ketawa sendiri. Penggemar berat Minjun 2PM dan Yoo Youngjae BAP. Tiada hari tanpa fangirling 2 namja itu.  
Yang ke lima ada Lee Hana Chandra Ayuningsih. Siswa hoobae kelas 11-2 namun akrab dengan Heo Jangmi yang kelas 12. Adik dari Lee Changsub Chandra Bayu BTOB ini emang ramah banget, suka nyapa sana-sini. Anggota club dance karena doi suka ngedance, namun selalu dimarahi oleh kakaknya karena dance sangat tidak cocok untuknya.

***  
Ruang Osis

Kris, sang ketua Osis masih memeriksa data-data yang mau ikut MOS (kalo sekarang namanya apa ya? MOPD? Atau ospek? Lol) ditemani oleh 2 wakilnya, Suho dan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa yang ikut hanya sedikit?" Kata Kris sambil membaca data.  
"Itu karena kelasnya juga sedikit, tidak seperti tahun lalu yang 5 kelas, setauku tahun ini hanya 2 kelas" jelas Suho. Kris menghela nafas sambil melempar map nya.  
" Ya sudah ayo" kata Kris. Kemudian mereka berdiri.

Kelas 10 (ceritanya semua kelas 10 digabung)

Semua murid kelas 10 saling mengobrol sambil menunggu kakak kelas pembina dan anggota osis datang. Mereka saling memperkenalkan diri dengan teman sebangku mereka dan bercerita mengenai diri mereka dan kesukaan mereka. Sementara kakak-kakak kelas dan anggota osis lainnya hanya memandangi mereka dengan kesal. Sementara Baekhyun terus mondar mandir seperti setrika didepan podium menunggu sang ketua osis. Jangmi yang melihat Baekhyun yang mondar mandir jengah dan akhirnya ia menghentikan pergerakan Baekhyun.  
"Baekhyun-ah, berhenti mondar-mandir seperti itu" tegur Jangmi. Baekhyun pun berhenti dan gantinya akhirnya dia mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.  
"Kalau begitu panggil kekasih mu itu teh" kata Baekhyun kesal. Jangmi melotot ke Baekhyun.  
"Sapa kekasihku? Ulun kadak punya kekasih lah" kata Jangmi pake bahasa banjar kumat. Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya. Membuat para siswa kelas 10 berteriak histeris.  
"Yaaaa kalau begitu ikam pigi ke depan kalo, tunggu dia datang kesini lah" kata Jangmi kemudian kembali ke tempatnya dan Baekhyun menyuruh semua anggota osis agar kedepan ruangan menunggu Kris dkk.

Tak lama kemudian Kris, Suho dan Supri (Chanyeol) datang dengan membawa masing-masing satu map ditangan mereka. Para anggota osis yang diluar segera bersiap dan mengikuti dari belakang. Kris dkk kemudian masuk ke Auditorium dan menuju Podium. Teriakan membahana mengagumi sosok Kris dan kawan-kawan pun mulai menggema. Membuat kakak-kakak kelas yang bukan osis memutar matanya bosan.  
"Aku bosan mendengar teriakan ini setiap hari teh" kata Hana. Jangmi dan Sophie pun mengangguk.

"Test test 1 2 3... 1 2 3 sayang semua (?)" Tiba-tiba Chen berdiri di podium dan mengetes microphone nya.  
"Berhenti bermain-main Chen" kata Kyuri, salah satu kakak kelas disana. Chen menyengir lebar.  
"Iya iya teh, tong ngambek atuh, nanti geulisnya ilang loh" kata Chen membuat kakak kelas yang lain tertawa dan Kyuri mendesis.  
Kris pun menghentikan pertengkaran mereka dengan menggeser tubuh Chen yang ada di podium ke belakang.  
"Perhatian semuanya" suara berat Kris menginterupsi.  
"Seperti biasa setiap sekolah mengadakan MOS atau Masa Orientasi Sekolah, dan di SMA XOXO juga menerapkan hal tersebut, dan karena kelas 10 hanya terbagi 2 kelas maka setiap kelas diisi oleh 5 orang. Yang namanya tidak saya sebut silahkan berjaga-jaga diluar jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi laporkan pada saya atau pada Suho"  
"Ah sebelumnya, perkenalkan sama Kris Wu Yifan Baskoro dan biasa dipanggil Kris dan disebelah kanan saya adalah Kim Junmyun Suho Dirgantara dan biasa di panggil Suho, kemudian disebelah Kiri saya adalah Park Chanyeol Supriyadi dan biasa dipanggil..."  
"Supri" teriak kedua seksi rusuh tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chen dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang dipanggil pun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya namun terlihat lucu bagi anak2 kelas 10.  
"Kyaaaaaa"  
"Lucunyaaaaa"  
"Sunbae naekkoya"  
Berbagai histeria kembali memekakkan telinga tapi itu justru membuat Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Seenggaknya aku punya fans. Batinnya.  
Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena ketua kedisplinan kita sudah beraksi.  
"Diaaaaamm" dan semuanya pun terdiam.  
"Terima kasih, Xiumin" kata Kris.  
"Mereka berdua adalah wakil ketua osis dan selalu mendampingi ketua osis kemanapun berada (hanya disekolah)." Kata Kris dan membuat para murid kelas 10 pun mendecak kagum.  
"Untuk kelas 10-1 akan didampingi oleh Heo Jangmi Ratulangi, Sophie Kim Paramitha, Zhang Yixing Lay Waryono, Kim Kyuri Kusuma Dewi dan Dodo Kyungsoo Saputra. Untuk kelas 10-2 didampingi oleh Byun Baekhyun Permadi, Chen Ahmad, Lee Hana Chandra Ayuningsih, Lee Sungrin Putri Waringin, dan Park Kiyoo Risky Hutabarat. Jika ingin berkenalan dengan mereka tunggu mereka kekelas kalian dan mereka secara bergantian memperkenalkan diri. Dan untuk jadwal MOS tahun ini kalian bisa tanyakan kepada mereka juga. Sekian dari saya, terima kasih" Kris, Chanyeol dan Suho pun kembali ke ruangan mereka.

***  
Kelas 10-1  
Jangmi, Kyuri, Sophie, Lay, dan Dio sudah berdiri didalam kelas. Semua anak-anak kelas 10-1 diam menunggu perkenalan dari mereka. Jangmi menatap mereka satu persatu.  
"Annyeong para siswa kelas 10-1, perkenalkan nama saya Heo Jangmi Ratulangi biasa dipanggil Jangmi, dan saya adalah ketua pembimbing dikelas ini. Okay akan saya perkenalkan yang lain, yang pertama ada Kim Kyuri Kusuma Dewi" dan Kyuri pun maju dan melambaikan tangan. Banyak siswa yang terpesona dengan kecantikan Kyuri. Jangmi mendobrak meja didepannya, dan semua kembali memandang Jangmi.  
"Dia adalah pembimbing baris berbaris kalian nanti, yang kedua ada Sophie Kim Paramitha" dan Sophie pun maju dengan wajah angkuhnya. Semua murid berbisik-bisik.  
"Dia adalah pembimbing untuk jadwal-jadwal MOS kita kedepan, jika ada yang ingin bertanya tentang jadwal, tanyakan padanya" Sophie pun mundur dan masih memasang wajah angkuhnya. Lay dan Kyuri pun terkekeh.  
"Mwo?" Lirih Sophie.  
"Wajah yang berbeda" kata Dio langsung. Lay dan Kyuri pun bertoss ria.  
"Yang ketiga Dodo Kyungsoo Saputra, dia adalah pembimbing tentang apa-apa saja yang wajib dibutuhkan untuk MOS tahun ini, inget ya kalian harus tahan dengan kerempongannya" kata Jangmi sambil tersenyum. Dodo sweatdrop. Kyuri dan Lay pun makin tertawa terbahak-bahak.  
"Yang terakhir ada Zhang Yixing Lay Waryono, dia adalah pembimbing khusus ekstrakulikuler kalian, nanti dia akan menjelaskan ada berapa banyak dan macam ekstrakulikuler yang ada di SMA XOXO ini" Lay pun dengan senyum ramahnya melambaikan tangannya, membuat para siswi kelas 10-1 histeris. Tanpa mereka ketahui Luhan pun melihat kegiatan mereka dari luar kelas. Tiba-tiba pundaknya ditepuk dari belakang. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Xiumin. Luhan pun tersenyum.  
"Daripada kau mengendap-endap seperti itu mending ikut aku mengawasi MOS tahun ini, otteh?" Tanya Xiumin. Luhan mengangguk.

Back to kelas 10-1

Kali ini Sophie dan Dodo maju kedepan. Sophie menulis jadwal untuk 3 hari kedepan dan Dodo menjelaskan barang apa saja yang akan mereka bawa untuk besok.  
"Jadi untuk besok, kalian wajib memakai baju SMP kalian dengan topi bola dicat pink dan hijau, untuk yang cewek rambut kalian harus dikuncir 2 dan harus diikat dengan karet rambut berwarna kuning 3 biji dan coklat 3 biji juga, kuning untuk dikanan dan Coklat untuk dikiri, 3 ikatan ya. Lalu kaos kakinya harus kaos kaki berwarna biru muda dan orange, kiri orange kanan biru. Harus membuat papan nama dengan karton dan ditulisi nama panggilan terunik kalian dan papan nama itu harus kalian sangkutkan dileher, seperti kalung. Tas kardus indomie dicat silver dan dikasih tali rafia warna hijau. Tasnya seperti tas ransel, ngerti kan?" Semuanya mengangguk. Saat itu juga Sophie selesai menuliskan jadwal mereka.  
"Besok kalian harus bawa buku tulis dan didalam buku tulis itu sudah terdapat kolom seperti yang dipapan tulis, itu berguna untuk kalian meminta tanda tangan para anggota osis dan para pembimbing MOS selama 3 hari setelah semuanya sudah terkumpul silahkan berikan kepada saya, Sophie Kim atau ke Byun Baekhyun Permadi." Kata Sophie dan ia melihat semua siswa menulis apa yang ada dipapan tulis. Namun tiba-tiba Xiumin dan Luhan masuk kekelas mereka.  
"Aya naon Xiumin-ah?" Tanya Jangmi. Saat itu Jangmi sedang berada dipojok belakang kelas. Xiumin berdiri didepan tepat samping Dodo.  
"Perhatian semuanya, tolong taruh tas kalian diatas meja, kami akan memeriksa peralatan kalian, karena disekolah dilarang membawa peralatan selain peralatan sekolah." Kata Xiumin tegas.  
"Ish, bilang aja pengen tau barang-barang mereka ya kan aa sunardi" kata Kyuri sinis, Xiumin melirik Kyuri sebal dan tidak menggubrisnya. Dibantu Jangmi, Dodo dan Lay, Luhan dan Xiumin memeriksa tas mereka. Dalam 30 menit berlalu mereka berhasil mendapatkan barang-barang seperti 1 tas peralatan make up lengkap, komik-komik yaoi dan hentai, majalah dewasa, iPod beserta headset, korek gas dan masih banyak lain.  
"See?" Kata Xiumin sambil menunjukkan barang-barang mereka.  
"Barang-barang ini akan kami sita sampai MOS selesai, jika sudah selesai silahkan hubungi kami Xiumin dan Luhan sebagai anggota kedisplinan atau Heo Jangmi ketua pembimbing kalian. Terima kasih" kata Xiumin sambil menaruh barang-barang sitaan itu ke sebuah kardus dan membawanya ke ruang osis.

***  
Kelas 10-2

Sama halnya seperti dengan kelas 10-1, kelas 10-2 sedang mengikuti MOS di kelas, namun suasana kelas ini lebih hidup (?) Karena ada Baekhyun dan Chen didalamnya. Sementara Sungrin dan Kiyoo cemberut karena mereka mendapatkan partner MOS dengan duo rusuh itu. Sementara Hana mengabsen para murid.  
"Baiklah jadwal hari ini adalah baris berbaris, kali ini pembimbing kalian adalah Lee Sungrin Putri Waringin, silahkan kalian keluar dan bersiap berbaris dilapangan." Kata Hana. Semua pun pergi kelapangan kecuali Kiyoo dan Hana.  
"Masih cemberut aja neng" goda Hana. Kiyoo melirik Hana malas.  
"Malas ya kalo ada dua biang rusuh itu, kenapa kita harus seteam sama mereka sih" gerutu Kiyoo, Hana pun tertawa.  
"Kalau begitu mah tanya aa Suho aja hahahaha" kata Hana sambil berlalu.

Lapangan SMA XOXO

Sungrin masih terus mengatur barisan untuk latihan baris berbaris. Kris dan Suho mengawasi dari lantai 2. Banyak yang menggerutu karena panasnya menyengat dan para siswa tidak tahan panas. Dibantu oleh Chen Ahmad dan Park Chanyeol Supriyadi, Sungrin pun memberi aba-aba dalam barisan.  
"Serong kiri balik kanaaaaan... Gerak" seru Sungrin nyaring. Chen dan Chanyeol pun memberi contoh seperti apa gerakan yang diberikan Sungrin kepada para murid.

Istirahat

Akhirnya istirahat pun tiba. Semua murid dari murid kelas 10 sampai kelas 12 pun berhamburan keluar kelas, ada yang ke kantin ada pula yang minta tanda tangan kakak kelasnya. Begitupula anggota osis dan kakak pembina.  
"Aku capek" kata Sungrin saat duduk disalah satu meja yang ada Jangmi dan teman-temannya.  
"Habis ngapain?" Tanya Sophie.  
"Hari ini aku dapat pelatihan baris berbaris, sebenarnya aku dibantu Chen dan Chanyeol, tapi yang ada mereka hanya bermain-main saja, aku kan capek melakukannya sendiri" keluh Sungrin. Sophie dan Jangmi pun ngakak.  
"Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh Kris atau Xiumin saja?" Tanya Lay yang baru bergabung.  
"Ckckck kalau Kris ikut latihan baris berbaris, bukannya memberikan contoh tapi justru tebar pesona pada murid baru" kata Jangmi. Sophie dan Sungrin mengangguk.

Plak

Sebuah jitakan sayang datang dari Kris ke Jangmi.  
"Yaaaakk" seru Jangmi. Kris tetap calm down mendengar teriakan Jangmi.  
"Astaga, suami istri lagi bertengkar rupanya" kata Baekhyun dan Chen. Mereka pun baru saja mengambil tempat disamping Jangmi dan Kris.  
"Aku bukan istrinya, Permadi" kata Jangmi sinis.  
"Aku juga bukan suaminya" kata Kris sambil makan tetap bergaya cool. Semua teman yang ada dimeja itu pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.  
"Memang bukan tapi akan" kata Dodo yang akhirnya ikut bergabung.  
"Diam kau" gertak Jangmi dan Kris.

TBC

_nah loh, ngegantung nih? gimana kelanjutannya? minta saran ya kawan-kawan ^^ kalau mau lanjut ya lanjut kalau enggak ya stop, gomawo_


End file.
